User blog:NexusShiker/Light at the End of the Tunnel - CH 5
Chapter 5 Crying Skies Looking up at the grey sky, as it cries upon an unknown city. Daniela sits on the stands up looks around; She found herself on an ally with a dead end. She began walking in order to find a way out of this dream. She walked on unknown streets where was full of stores of all sorts, but everyone was so afraid of the weather that they closed the doors until it goes away. Daniela looked around her to see if there was anyone that could help her. But no one was around and yet she felt like she was being watched. A small group of children were observing her behind a store and they would cover themselves each time Daniela would look at their location. Daniela kept walking in the rain, and ended up meeting someone with an umbrella, suit and sun glasses. "Excuse me, could you help me?", Daniela asked while the rain became stronger: It felt like small rocks hitting her body. The man left, and Daniela tried pursuing him but the wind was so strong that the actual rain drops were beginning to scratch her skin. And as weird as it would seem, the weather condition wasn't affecting the man or the group of children. Daniela decided to get some shelter, she found the city hall and she got in; A trail of water was on the floor. She decided to follow it where some people were discussion some plans. "The Storm is getting worse! We cannot stay any longer.", a man who seemed the mayor said as it began thundering. "I'm sorry Mayor but there's no "we" " The man in suit replied as his pulled a gun from his suit and shot the mayor. The thundering became to be louder that Daniela couldn't even hear the gunshot. Daniela ran away, she made awfully a lot of noise escaping that the man in suit noticed her and pursued her. While on the rain, Daniela felt like she was against a million fans. It was hard for her to run against the wind. But everywhere she would run, the man in suit was always there. Until he decided to shot her in the back. It didn't killed her but it paralyzed her, the man began to get closer to her. "You don't know when to quit? You will get yourself killed if you continue entering these dreams", the man said walking around her with the gun in his hand. "Please, you have to help me... I don't want to have these dreams.", Daniela asked, begging for help. "Once you're in, you're cannot leave.", said the man, pointing the gun at Daniela and shooting her. The fierce rain and wind washed her puddle of blood away, it was just a matter of seconds until the water around her would turn red from her blood. Click here to read the previous chapter Click here to read the next chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Stories